Rose's Secret Family
by Jappa
Summary: When Rose and Lissa ran away, they met Kagome and Sesshomaru's gangs. They became friends but they all have a secret. Also, everyone except Sesshomaru finds out about Rose's past. What happens when everyone visits Rose and Lissa at school?
1. Chapter 1

**\SUMMARY**

When R and L ran away, they met K gang and S group, they became good friends until they found out a something big, huge, something that was meant to be a kept a secret from the world. But Sesshy doesn't know. Rose and Lissa also have another a secret and only them and K gang + S group know. What happens when The 2 groups go to visit Rose and Lissa at St Vladmirs? And what happens when the guardians arrive.

_**CHANGES IN STORY**_

_Rin- is 10 yrs old and is a miko. Best friends with Shippo, soon to blossom into more._

_Sesshomaru- same as before_

_Kagome- is a Inu Yokai and is twins with Kikyo. Kikyo took miko-ness out of Kagome_

_Kikyo- is alive, a miko, twins with Kagome and is mated to InuYasha. Kagome took demon-ness out of Kikyo._

_InuYasha- Mated to Kikyo, bears the moon on forehead and has the same marks when demon. Still hanyou._

_Sango- same as before except married to Miroku_

_Miroku- same as before except married to Sango_

_Shippo- same as before, except more mature and is the size of a 10 yr old. Best friends with Rin, soon to blossom into more._

_Jaken- same as before_

_Kirara- Same as before_

_Rose- same as before, except bond works both ways and her secret which you will find out later_

_Lissa- same as Rose._

**STORY Rose POV**

My senses tingled and I could feel 6 demons, 2 miko's, a monk and a demon slayer. Something about this group seemed familiar, until I realised who it is. My head shot up and I gasped in excitement.

"THERE HERE!" I squealed, jumping out of my chair.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, sit down now." Kirova yelled.

Everyone turned to look at me but I didn't care. Running out of the class room, I checked the bond and went to Lissa room.

Barging through the door at one end of the class room, I grabbed Lissa and made my way out the door on the other end of the room. And Stan looked pissed at me… all well, I'll look after him later.

Stopping outside the door, I shut it and turned to Lissa.

"Oh. Therehere,myfamilyishere! THEREHERE! Uncle,aunty,uncle,aunty,cousinandpompom!" I yelled. Lissa winced at the volume

**(A/N: Shippo is pompom, my friend (LoVeLiPs) got bored and took over my laptop. AND SHE ATE MY LOLLIPOPS! *sobs*….. so the war begins)**

"Rose… speak…sloooowly." Lissa said… slowly.

"What? Like your boyfriend?" I asked.

"He doesn't talk slowly!" she exclaimed.

"But he thinks slowly..." I said.

"Rose, can you just tell me what you said before, slooowly?"

" Oh. There here, my family is here! THERE HERE! Uncle, aunty, uncle, aunty, cousin and pompom!" " I scrambled out. She winced again.

"Rose, I said slowly." Lissa sighed

"Oh. There here, my family is here! THERE HERE! Uncle, aunty, uncle, aunty, cousin and pompom!" I said s l o w l y. She winced, yet again

"Who?" She asked.

"You know the dog person who is called InuYasha" I had sensed someone leaning against the door, listening to our conversation, so I quietened down a notch and told Lissa through the bond.

"THERE HERE!" She screamed.

I covered my ears… hair… ears… and winced.

"Ow Lissa, tone it down a bit! I do have sensitive ears you know" I said.

"Oh sorry, I forgot… but you didn't for me, I have sensitive ears to you know." She frowned

"…"

"…"

"LETS GO!" we yelled at the same time.

We ran as fast as our human… dhampir…. moroi … whatever we call ourselves….selves could, but it was too slow and we dropped some of our disguise so we can run faster. You can now see my tail and puppy-dog ears. You can also see Lissa's pointed ears and wings.

It was still too slow for Lissa, so she shot up into the air and flew/raced me to the place we wanted to go. Not realising we were being watched by a guardian.

How stupid were we! **(This line is by LittleCullenGirl) **

**Dimitri POV**

I watched as Rose ran out of the room, really happy and excited.

"Belikov, follow her." Kirova said.

I nodded and followed after Rose.

When I found her, she was out the front of Lissa's classroom and they were whispering excitedly.

"Rose, I said slowly." Lissa sighed

"Oh. there here, my family is here! THERE HERE! Uncle, aunty, uncle, aunty, cousin and pompom!" She said slowly. Lissa winced.

"Who?" Lissa asked.

"You know the dog person who is called InuYasha" Rose said even more quietly.

'_Dog person… I think Rose has lost it.'_

"THERE HERE!" Lissa screamed. They both have lost it.

Rose winced and placed her hands on her hair way above her ears… strange.

"Ow Lissa, tone it down a bit! I do have sensitive ears you know" Rose whisper/yelled.

"Oh sorry, I forgot… but you didn't for me, I have sensitive ears to you know." Lissa frowned

"…"

"…"

"LET'S GO!" They yelled at the same time and started running out the doors and into the forest.

I ran after them, keeping far behind, but making sure I can still see/sense them.

All of a sudden, Rose grew puppy dog ears, a black, silver and purple tail and claws. She also started to run faster and faster until she was almost out of sight. Lissa also grew pointed ears, claws and wings… wings for crying out loud.

After a while Lissa shot off into the air and Rose ran faster. I put on another burst of speed trying not to lose them, until I heard some voices. Hiding behind a tree, I was not expecting what I saw.


	2. Rose's family

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I am adding more onto this chapter, so after I finish and my friend edits the chapter, more will be added onto the story. I am not deleting what I already have, it will all stay the same until the line 'Rose, Lissa, What is going on? Why do you look like these people and talk to them like they are old friends?'.**

**ROSE POV**

"UNCLE INUYASHA!" I screamed when I saw him.

He looked at me shocked and I pounced on him. He caught me and was holding me bridal style while I had my arm around his neck.

"How ya goin' mate?" I asked. **(For those who don't know from my profile, I am an Aussie person, so I am allowed to use Aussie statements in my stories)**

"Umm…." InuYasha said.

Then I thought of something mischievous. I decided to poke his cute puppy-dog ears.

Poke.

"Umm, Rose, you still have your disguise on." Lissa stated.

Poke. "no I don't."

Poke.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked.

Poke

"Rose" poke poke

"Rose look at yourself, you are still human looking." Lissa sighed. Poke.

I looked down. Oh, Lissa is right. Letting my disguise down I went back to poking InuYasha's ear. I had a red moon on my forehead, kind of like Sesshy's, 3 green stripes on each cheek, 3 on each wrists, 2 on each leg, and 1 on either side of my neck and waist. I also had red running through my hair and tail.

"Rose?" InuYasha asked. Poke.

"Yep, the one and only." Pokety poke.

"Can you stop that?" He asked. Poke.

"Stop what?" I asked. Poke, poke.

"Poking me." He stated. Poke.

I'm not poking you." I lied. poke.

Poke.

"Yes you are." He stated. Poke, poke, poke.

"I_ was _poking you, now I'm not." I said… poke.

"Rose…"he started. Poke.

"Yeah?"I asked. Poke.

"Stop it." Poke

"Stop what?" poke

"If you don't stop, I'll drop you." He sighed. Poke.

All of a sudden he dropped me. But being the smart person I am, I grabbed his ears, pulling him down with me, he was bent over and I was on the ground.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me busta." I stated.

"Ow ow ow ow OW." He said.

Then I heard a sigh.

"Sit boy." Kagome sighed.

When he fell into the ground I jumped up.

"Ha ha sucker." I laughed and went over to Uncle Sesshomaru.

He looked at me and I looked at him, then his tail, then back to him, that to his tail again and back to him. Then I latched onto his tail.

"I love you Uncle Fluffy!" I said to his tail, letting mine wrap around me, the tail and Uncle Sesshomaru.

**INUYASHA POV**

I got up from the ground in time to here:

"I love you Uncle Fluffy." from Rose as she grabbed onto Sesshomaru's tail. After a moment, her tail wrapped around the two of them and I looked up to see Sesshy's face… which was a classic.

I burst out laughing. He looked really uncomfortable and has no idea who Rose is. He also looks as if he wants to kill her.

"Ros-"

"I love you Uncle Sesshy!" She suddenly screamed and wrapped her arms around his waist. He blinked in shock until he registered what she said.

All of a sudden, Rose was leaning against the tree, her finger tapping her chin and her face in a thoughtful expression. I looked over to see Sesshomaru growling at her.

"So I remember my family, but they don't remember me… do you know how upsetting that is?" She asked her hanyou friend. I think her name was Lissa.

I looked up to see Lissa sitting in the tree above her.

"Nope... but I can check the bond." Lissa stated.

'_bond?'_

**ROSE POV**

I leaned against the tree, my finger tapping my chin.

"So I remember my family, but they don't remember me… do you know how upsetting that is?" I asked Lissa who was up in the tree.

"Nope... but I can check the bond." Lissa stated.

"Okay."

'_only InuYasha remembers me… that is sad.'_

"rose?" a guy asked, but I ignored them.

'_I should just leave.'_

"Rose." The voice said again and it sounded very familiar

Then I remembered something!

'_I'm the Lady of the West! No it is not because I mated Sesshomaru, it is because I'm there sister and Sesshy still hasn't mated anyone.' _I told myself.

"Roza."

"Don't call me Roza , call me Lady Rose of the Weste-… Never mind." I said as I realised who said my name.

"Rose? Lissa? What is going on?" Alberta asked.

"Crap… more stuff to add to my list of problems." I muttered.

"Rose! Is that you? OH MY GOD! I am so sorry I didn't recognise you!" Kagome and Sango said at the same time running over and bombarding me with hugs.

"That's alright, It has been, what, 2 years?" I asked **(they have been back at school for a year in my story.)**

"Something like that." Sango said.

"Wait, Rose?" Miroku asked

"Rose!" Shippo and Rin screamed at the same time, running and also bombarding me with a hug.

"Rin missed you so much!" Rin exclaimed.

"I did to." Shippo exclaimed

"I think everyone missed Rose, even the heartless Tai-Youkai over there." Kagome said pointing to Sesshomaru. He growled at her

"no der." I agreed.

All of the guardians watched us in shock as we caught up with each other. Laughing at different things that have happened, like InuYasha's stupidity and Miroku's "problem" with Sango's ass.

After a while InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Miroku came to sit and chat with us. The guardians soon realised that there was no threat and most of them left to go tell Kirova. Dimitri, Alberta and Stan were the only ones that stayed behind and sat down listening to what we had to say.

All of a sudden I felt something stroking my butt.

"PERVERT!"

SLAP!

Miroku lay there twitching on the spot, a happy look on his face. Everyone else sighed and shook their heads.

After a while we just sat in silence, soaking up each other's company. That is until Dimitri couldn't take it.

"Rose, Lissa, What is going on? Why do you look like these people and talk to them like they are old friends?"


	3. Miroku's new friend

**Hey Peeps,**

**Okay after a loooooooooooooooong discussion with my friends and watching the ever so funny 'Fruits Basket' we decided to add some other stories in with this one.**

**So far it is going to have: Vampire Academy, InuYasha, Fruits Basket, Nightlight (a parody of Twilight) and probably a lot more in later chapters (like death note, Vampire Knight and Harry Potter) which I'll tell you then.**

**Ta Jappa and friends: xtraxtrawberry and fan-girl97.**

**ROSE POV**

"UNCLE INUYASHA!" I screamed when I saw him.

He looked at me shocked and I pounced on him. He caught me and was holding me bridal style while I had my arm around his neck.

"How ya goin' mate?" I asked. **(For those who don't know from my profile, I am an Aussie person, so I am allowed to use Aussie statements in my stories)**

"Umm…." InuYasha said.

Then I thought of something mischievous. I decided to poke his cute puppy-dog ears.

Poke.

"Umm, Rose, you still have your disguise on." Lissa stated.

Poke. "no I don't."

Poke.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked.

Poke

"Rose" poke poke

"Rose look at yourself, you are still human looking." Lissa sighed. Poke.

I looked down. Oh, Lissa is right. Letting my disguise down I went back to poking InuYasha's ear. I had a red moon on my forehead, kind of like Sesshy's, 3 green stripes on each cheek, 3 on each wrists, 2 on each leg, and 1 on either side of my neck and waist. I also had red running through my hair and tail.

"Rose?" InuYasha asked. Poke.

"Yep, the one and only." Pokety poke.

"Can you stop that?" He asked. Poke.

"Stop what?" I asked. Poke, poke.

"Poking me." He stated. Poke.

I'm not poking you." I lied. poke.

Poke.

"Yes you are." He stated. Poke, poke, poke.

"I_ was _poking you, now I'm not." I said… poke.

"Rose…"he started. Poke.

"Yeah?"I asked. Poke.

"Stop it." Poke

"Stop what?" poke

"If you don't stop, I'll drop you." He sighed. Poke.

All of a sudden he dropped me. But being the smart person I am, I grabbed his ears, pulling him down with me, he was bent over and I was on the ground.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me busta." I stated.

"Ow ow ow ow OW." He said.

Then I heard a sigh.

"Sit boy." Kagome sighed.

When he fell into the ground I jumped up.

"Ha ha sucker." I laughed and went over to Uncle Sesshomaru.

He looked at me and I looked at him, then his tail, then back to him, that to his tail again and back to him. Then I latched onto his tail.

"I love you Uncle Fluffy!" I said to his tail, letting mine wrap around me, the tail and Uncle Sesshomaru.

**INUYASHA POV**

I got up from the ground in time to here:

"I love you Uncle Fluffy." from Rose as she grabbed onto Sesshomaru's tail. After a moment, her tail wrapped around the two of them and I looked up to see Sesshy's face… which was a classic.

I burst out laughing. He looked really uncomfortable and has no idea who Rose is. He also looks as if he wants to kill her.

"Ros-"

"I love you Uncle Sesshy!" She suddenly screamed and wrapped her arms around his waist. He blinked in shock until he registered what she said.

All of a sudden, Rose was leaning against the tree, her finger tapping her chin and her face in a thoughtful expression. I looked over to see Sesshomaru growling at her.

"So I remember my family, but they don't remember me… do you know how upsetting that is?" She asked her hanyou friend. I think her name was Lissa.

I looked up to see Lissa sitting in the tree above her.

"Nope... but I can check the bond." Lissa stated.

'_bond?'_

**ROSE POV**

I leaned against the tree, my finger tapping my chin.

"So I remember my family, but they don't remember me… do you know how upsetting that is?" I asked Lissa who was up in the tree.

"Nope... but I can check the bond." Lissa stated.

"Okay."

'_only InuYasha remembers me… that is sad.' _I thought

"Rose?" a guy asked, but I ignored them.

'_I should just leave.' _

"Rose." The voice said again and it sounded very familiar

Then I remembered something!

'_I'm the Lady of the West! No it is not because I mated Sesshomaru, it is because I'm there sister and Sesshy still hasn't mated anyone.' _I told myself.

"Roza."

"Don't call me Roza , call me Lady Rose of the Weste-… Never mind." I said as I realised who said my name.

"Rose? Lissa? What is going on?" Alberta asked.

"Crap… more stuff to add to my list of problems." I muttered.

"Rose! Is that you? OH MY GOD! I am so sorry I didn't recognise you!" Kagome and Sango said at the same time running over and bombarding me with hugs.

"That's alright, It has been, what, 2 years?" I asked **(they have been back at school for a year in my story.)**

"Something like that." Sango agreed.

"Wait, Rose?" Miroku asked

"Rose!" Shippo and Rin screamed at the same time, running and also bombarding me with a hug.

"Rin missed you so much!" Rin exclaimed.

"I did to." Shippo exclaimed

"I think everyone missed Rose, even the heartless taiyokai over there." Kagome said pointing to Sesshomaru. He growled at her

"no der." I agreed.

All of the guardians watched us in shock as we caught up with each other. Laughing at different things that has happened, like InuYasha's stupidity and Miroku's "problem" with Sango's ass.

After a while InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Miroku came to sit and chat with us. The guardians soon realised that there was no threat and most of them left to go tell Kirova about my unexpected guest. Dimitri, Alberta and Stan were the only ones that stayed behind and sat down listening to what we had to say.

All of a sudden I felt something stroking my butt.

"PERVERT!"

SLAP!

Miroku lay there twitching on the spot, a happy look on his face. Everyone else sighed and shook their heads.

With my super hearing, I could hear the cracking of bones and a slipe growl escape from my Russian hero's lips… and by the strange looks Sesshomaru, Shippo and InuYasha are giving him, they could probably hear it to.

After a while we just sat in silence, soaking up each other's company. That is until Dimitri couldn't take it.

"Rose, Lissa, What is going on? Why do you look like these people and talk to them like they are old friends?"

"Na duh she's my niece by mating" Kagome said obviously adding an American accent which sounded funny from her Japanese accent she already had.

"I don't think that makes sense" Miroku pointed out.

We all started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you have some serious explaining to do young lady. What the hell are you doing back at school? I thought you wanted to protect Lissa not take her back to the idiots school were you get into soooo much trouble?" InuYasha growled

**MIROKU POV**

While InuYasha was giving his niece a little lecture on being an idiot, I saw a group of high school girls in **VERY SHORT SKIRTS. **

'_I don't think they'll miss me for long.'_ I headed over towards the girls when I saw a man in an outfit like mine following the group. I approached him and demanded his name.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Shigure, you?"

"Miroku, age?"

"27, you"

"23, business?"

"High school girls, high school girls" we sang together.

"All for me" he said

"You, no me"

"Us, High school girls, high school girls all for us, High school girls, high school in short, short skirts"

**KYO POV**

I walked through the gate after Shigure looking around in boredom, while Yuki, Momiji, Ayame, Tohru, Hana and Uo looked around in fascination. Well Hana looked like she was in heaven.

That was when I realised Shigure was talking to someone in weird clothes, that looked vaguely like him and had a strange gold staff. Then they started singing a… song.

"Us, High school girls, high school girls all for us, High school girls, high school in short, short skirts"

'_That sick bastard.' _I thought

Then Momiji ran towards them.

"Ooh, that sounds like a cheerful song! I like the song! Can I sing the song?" Momiji says.

"Unless you have a weird thing for high school girls, I wouldn't sing that song." I girl said, walking over to us from the woods. She was wearing a weird pink and green dress thingy, kind of like what Shigure wears. She had brown hair, a huge boomerang and a strange 2 tailed cat on her shoulder.

"Oh and Miroku and new lecherous friend..." She started.

SLAP!

BANG!

She smacked them over the head with her boomerang. They lay on the ground twitching.

"Baka's, anyway I'm Sango, this is Kirara and that idiot if you don't know is Miroku." She introduced.

"I-" Tuhro started.

"HEY! IS EVERYTHING OKAY? HAS THE LECHER DONE ANYTHING?" Someone yelled interrupting Tohru.

"KINDA, IF YOU COUNT MAKING A NEW LECHEROUS FRIEND AND SINGING ABOUT HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS AND SHORT SKIRTS. THEN YEAH, HE'S DONE SOMETHING" Sango called back.

"ONE SEC, WE ARE COMING OVER!" a guy called back.

Then a huge group appeared including people with… tails and ears?

**INUYASHA POV**

After a moment we realised something, something very bad. Miroku was missing in a school full of American teenage high school girls… crap, that sick lecherous monk.

"Um, guys, where's Miroku?" I asked. My family looked around, while Rose's friends looked confused.

"I'll go look for him." Sighed Sango

She stood up walking towards the front gate. We waited in silence… until Rose couldn't take it.

"HEY! IS EVERYTHING OKAY? HAS THE LECHER DONE ANYTHING?" She yelled

"KINDA, IF YOU COUNT MAKING A NEW LECHEROUS FRIEND AND SINGING ABOUT HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS AND SHORT SKIRTS. THEN YEAH, HE'S DONE SOMETHING" Sango called back.

"Let's go over." I said. Everyone, well most people (except the… fluffy… brother of mine) nodded.

"ONE SEC, WE ARE COMING OVER!" I called to her.

We all stood up and walked towards the gate, to be met with a peculiar sight.

There stood a group of 7 people, Sango talking to them and Miroku and another lecherous looking person on the ground.

"So, is this the … friend?" Kagome asks.

"Yep, you got that one right." Sango smiled.

"No." he said arrogantly. "I'm calling _him _mutt." He said pointing to Miroku's new friend.

"Why would you call him a mutt, he doesn't seem like a dirty dog." Lissa said. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"We can show you." A blond haired girl said.

"Tohru, can you come trip and fall?" the new lecherous friend said.

"That's what you think every time I make you go POOF! Very nice Shigure, very nice." A girl, I'm guessing Tohru said.

"You guys go poof?" Rose asked the curiosity getting the best of her.

"I can show you! Can I have a hug?" The blond girl asked.

"No Momiji, remember the last time you did that, Yuki had to go embarrassed himself and it was in a classroom… Well the Yuki part is fine, we all got some great pictures of the rat… but 'Prince' Yuki doesn't have his dress on to distract everyone…. So we can't make our great escape." the red head grabbed who I think is Momiji.

**(imagine this next scene in slow mo) **

Momiji jumps up towards Tohru, Tohru freaks out and grabs Momiji around his waist… he then went poof and a yellow rabbit replaced his form. By the force of the poof Tohru falls backwards and the red head runs over to save her. Tohru wraps her arms around his arms around his neck.

"Thank you Kyo…. Dammit." Tohru says as Kyo goes poof, then an orange cat appeared . By that force she goes flying into Yuki who then went poof and a grey rat appears and she stumbled forwards landing on Shigure who then went poof and turns into black dog.

"Aww man." Tohru sighs, "I'm sorry."

"… Can I have a hug?" A guy that looks like Yuki says.

"Get your own hug machine, Ayame." The cat grumbles. Everyone looks at the cat in shock. '_It… talked'_

"GUARDIAN JOE, GUARDIAN JOE!" A girls started yelling, then she wrapped her arms Ayame. Who went poof and turned into a snake.

"Some girls are…. AHHHHHHHHH SNAKE!" She screamed.

Then she started banging Ayame's head on a rock continuously until…

"Ow, that really hurts, can you please stop?" he talked.

The girls eyes widened in shock and she screamed

"AHHHH! Talking snake!" She screamed and out of the blue she fainted.

Then, the zodiacs turned back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed covering their eyes and running around blindly.

The zodiacs got dressed as fast as they could and prepared themselves for the questions.

Hope you liked it O.o

Thanks to ma friends who helped me write da story


	4. Last Chapter

**Sorry but this will be the last chapter as I kinda forgot what this story is about… and forgot about the whole story… oops.**

**Also while reading over this story again to figure out what was happening, I realised just how screwed up I made it. As far as I know Rose was suppose to be InuYasha and Sesshomaru's sister but she calls them 'Uncle'. I'll try and make the last chapters make more sense in this chapter but it may be a lost cause. Sorry**

**I hope you like it,**

**~Jappa**

**RPOV**

"Okay, well I guess you guys will want answers." Shigure said.

"You see 13 members of the Sohmah family are cursed and when we get hugged by the opposite sex-"

"Unless there part of the 13 'cursed ones'," Momiji interrupted.

"- we turn into one of the animals from the Zodiac." Yuki explained.

I frowned. "Wait, isn't there only 12 animals?" I asked. Tohru sighed.

"They always forget the cat." She said and looked at Kyo who was glaring at me.

"Oh, I remember now." I laughed slightly and everyone shook their head.

We all fell silent and just watched each other.

"Okay, I think we should explain what is going on to the others before they crack."Kagome said.

"Yeah," Lissa agreed and everyone turned to me.

"Ahh, well you see. When Lissa and I were away we went to Japan and met these guys, Kagome and her group InuYasha, Sango and her cat Kirara, Shippo and Miroku as well as Sesshomaru's group which includes Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. We became really good friends and Lissa and I went on a journey with Kagome's group. Then we came across this temple that told us something we have yet to tell Sesshomaru." I took a deep breath. "The truth is, I'm Sesshomaru and InuYasha's sister, even though I call them 'Uncle'. Lissa and I are demons, but we are not quite sure why Lissa is one. I am also the Lady of the Western lands because Sessho over there hasn't mated yet." I said jerking a finger in the direction of the growling Youkai.

"Oh hush," Kagome told him.

"Yeah, take a chill pill," Lissa said. The guardians looked at Lissa in shock, she isn't usually like this.

"That is Lissa when her beast is slightly out of control." I explained.

"Beast?" Haru asked.

"Yep, inside of us we have another conscious which holds the 'beast' side of. They usually take the form of a giant animal, like Lissa, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Dad and I and they are our bloodlust and we usually have good control over them. Though some people let their beast free all the time and they live a life of killing. InuYasha here is half Youkai, a hanyou and when he is about to die, his beast side will take over." Kagome explained.

"Sango is a demon slayer, Shippo is a fox kit, Kikyou is a Miko and Miroku is a monk." Lissa added.

"So the whole time we've been training, you've been holding back?" Dimitri asked.

"Sorry, but if I didn't hold back, you would be dead." I stated and the guardians looked at me in shock.

"Hey, it's true. But please, don't kick me out of school or anything, I would like to stay and become Lissa's guardian." I pleaded.

"We'll have to talk to Headmistress Kirova about this." Alberta explained and I nodded.

"Why did you call Sesshomaru and InuYasha uncle?" Dimitri asked.

"It makes me feel old when I refer to the as a sibling, so I call then uncle." I smiled.

That was when Kirova arrived. We explained everything to her and left her to make the decision on whether I stay or go.

After a moment she decided.

"Okay, Rose you can stay. But, I will have to talk to Queen Tatiana about this and she has to make the ultimate decision. Also, you family and friends can stay in the guest headquarters. I'll get a wing booked for them so they can all stay together." Kirova decided. I smiled and we all headed to the wing she assigned.

Lissa and I went back to school and lived our lives the same except every afternoon we would go to the wing and hang out with the others, sometimes we would all train and sometimes we would just watch a movie or chat.

Soon the Tatiana made her decision and Lissa and I were called to Kirova's office.

"Queen Tatiana has made her decision. She said 'Rose is allowed to continue her education at school as long as she shows everyone her true form. She will also become Vasilisa's guardian as they have the link and they know everything about each other. Rose's family are allowed to come and go as they please as long as when they do visit, they help train the novices in their field of fighting.'"

"YES!" I exclaimed. Lissa smiled and I swear I saw Kirova give a small smile as well.

"Here is the letter, go show it to you guests and I will organise an assembly so you and Lissa as well as your family can show everyone your true form. The Sohma's don't have to show their secret and if they have to can wipe our memory. Now go."

Lissa' and I raced out of the office and straight to the others. We explained everything and they were all happy.

Soon it was the assembly and everyone found out. They all thought it was awesome. The Sohma's and friends soon left and shortly after my family did to, with the promise to visit often.

Lissa and I went back to our day to day lives and soon we graduated. Dimitri and I showed our relationship but no one minded.

Lissa and I went to college, but we had to wear our disguises. My family, the Sohma's and the Tohru's friends regularly visited us in our country Mansion and we all lived happily ever after. Well as happy as you could in a family of freaks, weirdo's, demons and cursed people. Oh and Kagome is now the Lady of the West as Sessho FINALLY asked her to mate him... YAY!

THE END

**Done! Hope you liked it.**

**It was short but I think it made sense. If not just PM me and I will explain it to you or add another chapter explaining everything.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, your reviews kept me motivated**

**Ta Jappa**


End file.
